


Flash comes up with the best Rumours

by Justa14writer



Series: Very Short DC oneshots [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Gossip, Humor, Innuendo, No Plot/Plotless, Rumours, very short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayera and Diana walked down the hall, happy to be friends once again.</p>
<p>Diana laughed and Shayera telling her that a rumour was going around the watchtower that Superman photosynthesises.</p>
<p>"Who started that one?" She asked continuing to giggle softly.</p>
<p>"Who do you think?" Shay shot back.</p>
<p>Diana snorted and nodded, "The Flash." she guessed.</p>
<p>Shay nodded, "He does make up the best rumours. And knows just who to tell to get the gossip to spread like wild fire."</p>
<p>Diana nods back, "Hey, did you hear the one he started that Batman-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash comes up with the best Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Wally makes the best rumours for the new justice league members and that the other founders get kind of miffed about it when its about them but can't help but laugh when its other people XD

Shayera and Diana walked down the hall, happy to be friends once again after the little trip to the underworld cleared up most things of the past.

Diana laughed when Shayera told her about a rumour was going around the watchtower that Superman photosynthesises.

"Who started that one?" She asked continuing to giggle softly.

"Who do you think?" Shay shot back.

Diana snorted and nodded, "The Flash." she guessed.

Shay nodded, "He does make up the best rumours. And knows just who to tell to get the gossip to spread like wild fire."

Diana had to agree. She had tried to make one up but hers fizzed out in a day. Wally could make up something outside (or in, to make it more believable) the realm of reason and knew just who to tell for it to circulate for *days*. It was hilarious to be honest. (Except for when it was about you of course). 

Diana nods back, "Hey, did you hear the one he started that Batman sleeps unside down? Like a bat."

Shay laughs, wiping away a tear. "Y-yeah. I watched him tell Supergirl and Stargirl with the most serious expression on his face. He had a whole story to go along with it too. About how him and John found out and the exact 'science' to go along with it. I remember thinking 'theres no way they'll believe this'...but! I was wrong!"

Shayera breaks off to laugh again, "Supergirl told Oliver who told Canary (who didn't believe it but still told Ted) and Stargirl told her father and a few other and then Booster found out, then all of a sudden within the same day, everybody was talking about it."

Diana nods, "And still are. It'll probably stop being talked about in a week. And by that time he'll have something new to 'share'."

Shay laughs, "You know, it's not *completely* out of the realm of reason to think he sleeps upside down. He probably doesn't even have a bed up here."

Diana snorts, "Oh he does." She then blushes apple red and stammers, "I-i mean, oh hera- umm-"

Shayera laughs so hard tears start to stream down her face, "Oh- oh god- that was priceless-"

Diana continues to stammer, "No, I didn't mean-"

"Mmmhhhmmm. Sure princess, whatever you say."

 

\---

The Flash may spread the best rumours. 

But that doesn't mean Shayera doesn't know how to stir up some juicy gossip for the Watchtower.


End file.
